fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Julianne Spork: Creator of the Frogjay
Julianne Spork: Creator of Frogjay. 1 Early life 2 College 3 Frogjay 4 Awards 5 Present Day 1 Early Life On July 27,1988, Julianne Spork was born in in Los Altos Hills, California. Her parents William and Annette Spork had a home birth. Their family home was a treehouse located in the hills. Julianne Spork spent her early childhood in the treehouse observing the wildlife. By the time she was 8, she had memorized most of the local species by their scientific names. Her intellect led her parents to enroll her early in an assortment of private schools for the gifted. She attended Sparkle Elementary School for the gifted, located in Palo Alto CA, and skipped middle school. Spork started high school at age 11. With an IQ of 145, Julianne Spork found YASS Highschool in neighboring Mountain View to be very easy. 2 College After YASS Highschool, she attended Pigwarts College for Geniuses in 2004. During this time period she was able to work closely with professors and other geniuses. Professor Sparkplug, born in 1942, was a famous scientist and responsible for the cloning of many species. This teacher was a big influence in Julianne Spork’s life and contributed to her growth and research. The government also supplied many grants to Julianne Spork and the college for new research. 3 Frogjay It was at Pigwarts College that Julianne Spork started her solo research career in genetic splicing. While attending the institution, Julianne Spork was known for her profound understanding of DNA. Julianne Spork developed new genetic splicing and molecular biology techniques, known later as the Spork Methods. By taking two target genes from a tree frog and blue jay she was able to insert them into a plasmid, a circle piece of DNA, and create the Frogjay in 2006. The Frogjay essentially had the body of a Tree Frog with the wings of Blue Jay bird. Many speculate that she was inspired by her early years growing up in a tree house, observing these two species. Julianne Spork noted in her research that her methods did not kill, harm, or hurt any living creature. She was recored to believed the wings gave the Tree Frog an advantage in nature. 4 Awards Julianne Spork won many awards for this new species, and advancements in science. In 2007, the President of the United States, George W. Bush, designated Spork with the Brain Supreme Medal. Spork was also named Honorable Consulting Scientist for the United Nations Council in 2008. In 2010, the United States Navy awarded her the Distinguished Navy Medal. Also in 2010, Spork was inducted into the Best Scientist of All Time Hall of Fame, which obtains global recognition. A golden statue of Julianne Spork was erected in Los Altos, California, her home town. Several buildings have been named after Spork, including Julianne Spork Museum in Mountain View, California, and Spork Tower in San Jose, California. 5 Present Day Present day, Julianne Spork still resides in Los Altos, California and continues her research in a new laboratory treehouse. Her future projects include publishing a book on the Frogjay, designed to explain genetic modification to children. Julianne Spork has been dating Chris Hemsworth, actor, since 2011. In 2013, Spork was invited by Richard Branson a seat for his future launch of Virgin Galactic’s SpaceShip Two into space.